LoukaMario and Mutant Po calls Sarah Crewe a crybaby during Titanic/ Beaten up by Indiana Jones and his friends
Tahmina "Tina Com" Khugyani, also known as Kirby Loopsy '''(by GoAnimate Community users) or '''Tina-chan (her nickname), is a former GoAnimator from city of Richmond, Virginia. She is famously known for her huge fan of Vocaloid, and notorious for her hatred to Haruhi Suzumiya and a fan of Strawberry Shortcake. Name The name "Kirby Loopsy" is derived from the Nintendo game character Kirby, and "Loopsy" is came from Lalaloopsy toy franchise. Her real name, "Tahmina" means, "strength, power" in Arabic, and that's why she goes by Tina. Appearance Loopsy's first appearance (October 20, 2014 – November 27, 2014; December 1, 2014 – April 22, 2015) has her with a blue button-up shirt, salmon pink pants and shoes, hot pink ponytail, red hairband, earrings, black eyes, and smiling lips. Loopsy's second appearance (November 27, 2014 – December 1, 2014) has her with purple pigtails, blue bows on each pigtail, cat ears, earrings, curved lips, pink vest and purple blouse with a black tie, green sweats, and pink shoes. Loopsy's third appearance shows her with magenta sideswept hair, cat ears, tiara, earrings, pink eyes, magenta blouse, hot pink skirt, and magenta shoes. Her current look is based on the color palette of Hatsune Miku's style. Career Pre-GoAnimate career Before she joined GoAnimate, she made a lot of playing her Lalaloopsy toys, some of her dancing hobbies related to Vocaloid, fan voice acting, singing videos and misheard lyrics (known as soramimi, 空耳, literally "empty ear") videos on her YouTube channel. Even after joining GoAnimate, she continued to make those videos, except for misheard lyrics videos. GoAnimate career At the time when she was joined on GoAnimate on (October 12, 2014), she made a first GoAnimate video. She was a big fan of TheColossalD to inspire one of his videos and tried to help with her. Back then, she was nice and calm to meet well-behaved users. Post-GoAnimate career By around early December 2015, Kirby Loopsy stated that she got retired from GoAnimate after their site threatened to remove non-business themes, as well as her GoPlus subscription got expired due to the part of the site's HTML5 transition. Instead, she mostly made gameplay videos of Vocaloid games for Nintendo 3DS and PlayStation Portable (PSP) platforms. She also made her vlogs relating to her family and real life friends at school, as well with some Buddypoke videos. However, within her continuous depression from the past since April 2015 of seeing meaningful comments on YouTube and user videos out of her speculating beyond the likeness of Strawberry Shortcake and hatred to Haruhi Suzumiya (during as her active GoAnimator), Kirby Loopsy emotionally made a message video onto YouTube – on January 15, 2016. She emotionally stated that about her past times during her GoAnimate career about during the "hate" war against her due to being an "opinion disrespector" towards Strawberry Shortcake and Haruhi Suzumiya by her friends in the summer of 2015. It was unknown whether she also stated about her imposters on her emotional message – which are also still has remnants of the Kirby Loopsy imposter videos within the GoAnimate site and/or even on YouTube as of . Criticism and Controversy By the beginning of February 2015, people were bullying her because she was a fan of Strawberry Shortcake – many of her friends betrayed and started bullying her because of her interests. This incident shows us that "good users" aren't really good. It was lifted this incident as of October 2015. (See § Apology and Reform below) Imposters Following from her criticism above, 2 months later, people started creating Kirby Loopsy imposters. These imposters promoted cyberbullying against her, after the birth of the imposters the bullying got worst. Prior to its abolition, there were 481 Kirby Loopsy imposters had been created by several users – this makes an overrated trend within the GoAnimate history had ever been recorded. However, as of November 3rd, Kirby Loopsy imposters have been abolished. Chrome and IA have both showed their disgust towards the creators of the imposters. Kirby Loopsy has stated herself to TheChromePerson that the imposters must be deleted – no excuses. But the community were left shell-shocked, after OliverWestern dropped the bombshell: that Snikpoh Eitak, one of the so-called "imposters" was not an imposter of Kirby Loopsy at all, but she was that of Katie Hopkins herself. This left the community confused. Reactions from the actual GA community The Kirby Loopsy imposters are generally in a mixed reception prior to her apology. Most of the impersonators are the ripoffs/clones, color swapped versions of Kirby Loopsy's avatars (see the photo on the right; some of the imposters are also have different outfits, added more accessories, and/or physical appearances), and almost all of the imposters have different voices than Ivy. Some users also said that the imposters are also to be "cute", despite being based off from Kirby Loopsy's actual appearances herself (particularly her 3rd look when she revealed in April 2015). Sophie the Otter stated that this Kirby Loopsy imposter fad went an overrated trend sensation, as she said that Kirby Loopsy imposters would probably the next Ponification (ponifying a based character within the brony community). Apology and Reform After Dr3amyDr3amyImm0rta1 was criticized for her hatred of Kirby Loopsy and was rapidly losing her subscribers, she apologised to Kirby Loopsy. It was revealed that he was a cyberbully sockpuppet Task Force 141 ISO (one of Christian Cardenas's sockpuppet accounts) who kept harassing her, waged a war against her and made the Kirby Loopsy imposters back in March 2015. This was resulted in Mister C.F. and Intellegent-ATHIEST criticizing him for causing this mess. A roleplaying account created by Kirby Loopsy when she was Tam Kumi Her roleplaying account is called Hattie Kagamine https://plus.google.com/u/2/+HattieKagamine How Kirby Loopsy looks like in real life We have some videos links to see what Kirby Loopsy looks like in real life Archive Link by thevideoreuploader in case, if the video on YouTube gets deleted:https://yadi.sk/i/TXOFj8-r3RG2yz Original video by Kirby Loospy:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ocXUhPYm2U Gallery Kirby Loopsy Summer 2015.jpg|Summer 2015 look (April 22, 2015 - June 10, 2015). Still used on BrainsurgeFanJustin's videos to avoid confusion with PinkiePieFan3's avatar. Kirby Loopsy Second Look.jpg|Second look (November 27, 2014 – December 1, 2014, voiced by Loquendo Grace) Kirby Loopsy.jpg|Her first look. Kirby Loopsy Real Life Look GA Ver.PNG|Her real life look in Comedy World form